


The Green Eye

by Malale



Category: Borderlands
Genre: A poor bastard who anoyed Jack, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Relationship, Rhys as Jack's PA, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ese día hay algo que está molestando a Jack a niveles incalculables, niveles que sólo los bandidos de Pandora consiguen. No sabe si por la monotonía de la reunión o porque el ejecutivo de turno de Maliwan es especialmente irritante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hystoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hystoria/gifts).



> Típica violencia del Borderlands, qué es MUCHA. Aquí todos sabemos como es Jack. 
> 
> [Ru](http://archiveofourown.org/users/forveleth) me pidió un Jack celoso antes de empezar a salir con Rhys. Yo le he hecho esto. No sé cómo me quiere tanto. 
> 
> Mil millones de gracias por el beteo a [Ru](http://archiveofourown.org/users/forveleth) y a [Nur](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio).

 

La reunión está yendo terriblemente mal. No porque no estén llegando a un acuerdo, más bien lo contrario: es lo mismo de siempre. Un alto ejecutivo de Maliwan trajeado, _blablablá_ , renovación del contrato por exportación de slag, _blablablá_ , que Hyperion baje un poco los precios, _blablablá_. Jack les dice que ni de coña, y Rhys lo interrumpe antes de que empiece a usar calificativos bastante coloridos para explicar de una manera muy educada que los precios en Hyperion son los mismos para el resto de compañías que les compraban su slag. Que no pueden mostrar favoritismo, y que Maliwan siempre es libre de ir a Pandora a recolectar el Eridio ellos mismos. Con el mensaje velado de, “y buena suerte no muriendo a mano de los bandidos. O nuestros empleados”.

 

Es un baile que tienen cada seis meses. Diferentes ejecutivos, misma sala de reuniones. Las mismas tonterías en el intento patético de Maliwan de demostrar poder (el gasto de recoger Eridio ellos mismos en Pandora y refinarlo, unido a las consecuentes perdidas por equipo y personal asesinado ahí abajo, es mucho mayor que el precio que pide su empresa) y diferente asistente personal ( _Su_ Rhysie lleva en el puesto exactamente cinco meses y veintinueve días, desde que disparó a su anterior asistente en el corazón al darse cuenta que favorecía a Maliwan porque le pagaban bajo la mesa. Jack no soportaba los negocios sucios, excepto quizás cuando los hacía él. Además, ya le había echado el ojo al chico desde que entró en el programa de mejoras cibernéticas. _Gran dedicación_ )

 

Pero ese día hay algo que está molestando a Jack a niveles incalculables, niveles que sólo los bandidos de Pandora consiguen. No sabe si por la monotonía de la reunión ( _Hyperion no se va a bajar los pantalones por nadie, mucho menos por un chupatintas de Maliwan. Aprended a hacer armas que apunten mejor primero, chico. ¿De qué sirve lanzar ácido si no puedes darle a tu objetivo?_ ) o porque el ejecutivo de turno es especialmente irritante. Todo el tiempo enseñando sus dientes blanqueados, haciendo chistes sin gracias y guiñándole el ojo a Rhys. ¿Es que no entiende que no ha viajado a Helios para tontear? Además, ¿no tienen en Maliwan política de empresa contra el acoso en el ambiente laboral? Deleznable. Todo patéticamente deleznable.

 

–Chico, si tengo que volver a repetirme vamos a tener un problema. –comenta con su tono de voz más calmado, que suele ser el más peligroso que tiene y que normalmente hace que sus empleados salgan corriendo nada más oírle. Rhys, de pie a su lado izquierdo entre su asiento y el del chupatintas, se pone tenso.

–Oh, vamos, sabes que tengo que negociar, Jack. Además, sólo sugiero un descuento del dos por ciento al año con respecto a las demás compañías, no es algo tan descabellado. Fuimos los primeros en iniciar las negociaciones por el slag. Por antigüedad, somos vuestros mejores clientes.

–Sólo por dos meses antes que Tediore. –apunta Rhys sin necesidad de mirar su hibrido entre Tablet y PDA, edición limitada de Hyperion. El chico hace sus deberes todos los días, es lo que le gusta de él a Jack.

Al parecer al idiota de Maliwan también, pues gira la vista hacía Rhys ampliando su sonrisa como una serpiente.

–Tienes un muchacho la mar de eficiente aquí, Jack. –comenta. –Trátalo bien, o quizás te lo robe.

 

Jack suelta un bufido, rodando los ojos y mirando a Rhys, lanzándole el mensaje de “ _¿Te puedes creer a este gilipollas?_ ”. El chico tiene una expresión más neutra, aunque sus ojos gritan “ _Por favor no lo mates, por favor no lo mates_ ”. Jack se muerde la lengua.

–¿Qué dices, Rhysie? –continua el idiota. –Si alguna vez te aburres de Helios, Maliwan tiene unas instalaciones estupendas en Eden-5. Yo mismo trabajo ahí. –y le guiña el ojo. De nuevo.

–No, gracias. Me gusta donde estoy. La vista es magnífica. –responde impasible Rhys, volviendo la mirada a los datos de su PDA. El crío tiene un don para añadir a su voz el tono justo de descaro sin que quede maleducado.

–Ah, qué pena. No tenemos gente tan dedicada en Maliwan. Pero supongo que por eso el viejo Jack no te deja ir, ¿eh Jack?

 

Y para contrastar sus palabras, le da una palmada a Rhys en el muslo, casi llegando a la parte baja del trasero. Jack tiene un segundo para ver cómo los ojos se le abren como platos. La pupila del ojo real contraída, la del Echo Eye escaneando automáticamente por peligro. Los nudillos blancos por agarrar la Tablet de última generación que Jack diseñó personalmente para su asistente.

 

Es el segundo que necesita para sacar su no-elemental Win-Win Dart y disparar contra el imbécil. Apunta a su cara de mentecato en general, y le atraviesa la mejilla haciendo que su estúpida sonrisa caiga, pero la segunda bala del disparo da en su cuello. Rhys ahoga un chillido agudo, el tipo hace un ruido gutural mientras sangre de su carótida sale despedida en un arco que los mancha ambos y llega hasta la pared de enfrente. Cae muerto con un golpe seco sobre la mesa.

–Oh, cielos… Oh, cielos… –Rhys gime una y otra vez, abrazando su Tablet como si fuera su hijo perdido. Tiene la cara llena de sangre, pequeñas gotitas resbalando por su nariz. Jack no puede evitarlo y se echa a reír.

–¡Deberías de verte la cara, monada! Es casi tan buena como la que ha puesto este imbécil. ¡Aunque lo mejor ha sido el borboteo antes de caer! –imita el sonido gutural y vuelve a romper en carcajadas. Va calmándose poco a poco, hasta que puede respirar un par de veces de manera profunda. –Ay, ha sido genial… En fin, ¿a que estábamos?

–Le has matado. –Rhys gime. –Oh, cielos, puedo ver su cerebro por… ug. –contiene una arcada y aparta la mirada. –¿Por qué lo has hecho? Ahora sí que tendremos que hacerle un descuento a Maliwan en la próxima entrega de slag. ¡Viene en el contrato! Un cinco por ciento en la siguiente entrega por cada empleado asesinado en nuestras instalaciones.

 

Jack se levanta, buscando su pañuelo preferido de entre sus bolsillos.

–Oh, venga, _cupcake_. Es una cláusula que está en todos nuestros contratos, no mostraríamos favoritismo. –distraído por las quejas y pucheros de su asistente, casi ni se da cuenta cuando encuentra y saca la tela blanca con la H y la J superpuestas y bordadas en azul eléctrico. Mira a Rhys, ladeando una sonrisa. –Pero si quieres puedo matar a los próximos ejecutivos de Vladof y Tediore, para equilibrar la preferencia. 

–Por favor, no. –suspira cerrando los ojos, no puede decir si por cansancio o para evitar que la sangre que resbala de su frente le entre en el Echo Eye. –No creo que pueda con la cantidad de papeleo de golpe. Ni con el… olor. –arruga la nariz y la gota de sangre cae sobre su camisa. Hace amago de levantar la mano, pero Jack, en un impulso, se la aparta con el dorso de su propia mano y antes de que se dé cuenta, de pensarlo él realmente, le está limpiando la sangre con su pañuelo. El chico abre los ojos con sorpresa, pero no dice nada. Sus labios apretados hasta formar una fina línea.

–Ya está, precioso. Listo, no tienes de que preocuparte. –Jack habla de la sangre, aunque los restos rojizos y pegajosos siguen un poco por la piel y la ropa de Rhys.

 

Bueno, quizás no está hablando de la sangre precisamente.

 

–No tenías porqué matarle. –murmura, sonando entre reprochable y avergonzado.

–Créeme, Rhysie, tendría que haberle matado _mucho_ antes. –hay una pequeña mancha de rojiza bajo el labio de Rhys y la limpia con el pulgar. El gesto, extrañamente, hace que Rhys se relaje y su boca forma algo que no es una sonrisa, pero tampoco es uno de sus pucheros.

 

Y ese puto imbécil creía que podía robarle a Rhys. Leal, emprendedor, con el punto justo de no dejarse manipular _fácilmente_. Un diamante entre perlas, y él es el maldito Handsome Jack, y no permite que _nadie_ le quite _nada_.

 

El momento se rompe cuando Rhys parpadea. Jack le deja su pañuelo en la mano y le palmea la espalda.

–Ve a limpiarte, muñeco, yo voy a llamar al idiota de Maliwan y decirle que le he hecho el doble favor de librarle de un inútil y que tenga descuento este mes. La gente debería apreciar más mi bondad.

 

Rhys se dirige hacia la puerta, evitando deliberadamente mirar al despojo sangrante mientras retuerce el pañuelo en sus manos. Antes de salir se gira hacía él.

–Avisaré a unos cuantos bots de limpieza para que… para que se encarguen de él, señor.

–Perfecto, Rhysie. Ah, y puedes irte a almorzar ya, no te necesitaré en un rato.

–No creo que vuelva a almorzar en la vida. –se queja con un mohín ( _Je. Adorable_ ) antes de cerrar la puerta.

 

Jack se sienta de nuevo en la cabecera de la gran mesa de reuniones, el cadáver desplomado a su lado goteando sobre los suelos cromados, y acaricia la yema de su pulgar con el índice.

 

Vuelve a agarrar su pistola y descarga las veinte balas restantes contra su cabeza, hasta que la fuerza de los impactos hace que el cuerpo caiga al suelo.

 

La satisfacción es un sentimiento fugaz, pero agradable.  

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando alguien me dice "Jack celoso" yo escucho "Jack en denial matando gente" y eso dice mucho de mi cerebro, y poco bueno. 
> 
> Primer fic de mi OTP trash favorita que subo en Ao3 ¡¡YAY!! Y con lo que me cuesta escribir últimamente, esto lo hice bastante rápido, en una tarde. Sé qué lo dejo en lo mejor, pero quien sabe, quizás un día le hago una secuela o algo. 
> 
> BTW, el arma de Jack es esta, la [Win Win Dart](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/borderlands/images/0/07/Win-Win_Dart_LV50_Non-elemental.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130706073125). Es de Hyperion (obvio), con tecnología Eridiana, esta versión no hace daño elemental y consume dos balas por disparo, por lo que aunque Jack dispara sólo una vez, causa dos heridas. Me ha tocado un par de veces jugando al Borderlands 2 y es de las más bonitas que tiene Hyperion para mi gusto. 
> 
> Y dejo ya de demostrar lo friki del Borderlands que soy, antes de dejarme en vergüenza. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
